1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method more specifically of quartz-clad carbon nanotube bundles in a simplified way. This quartz-clad bundle is heat-resistant up to the environment temperature of 900° C. Since the quartz plays the role of a protective sheath, the carbon nanotube bundles do not react with acid or other toxic substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mechanical properties of the carbon nanotubes have been measured using the technique of tunneling microscopy to measure the elastic constants of the carbon nanotube. No result, however, has verified the presence of an elastic limit beyond which the carbon nanotube is cut off.
The samples investigated to date have been exposed to nitrogen gas flow and pulled instantly while subject to the heat treatment. Following this process, the microstructure of the graphene on the surface of the nanotube and its relationship with the critical tension has been established.